Best Friends
by LibraDiva83
Summary: What do you do when you realize one day, that your in love with your best friend. Max finds herself with this very problem. Terry clearly has some feelings for Max as well. But Max is afraid that Terry will never feel the same for her as she feels for him


**_Best_ _Friends_**

**Dedicated to my two best friends RyokoMist and Gleek2beat, who are amazing friends as they are writers I love you both :) enjoy everyone :) -Libra**

_**Max's Bedroom**_

It was another night for Max lately in bed, trying to figure out how to solve the situation she was in. With a purple t-shirt and pink panties on, a note pad and pencil, she would do the list. It was quite rare for her because she was never one to dwell or fall. But did she really do it this time she wondered. Fall in love with her best friend, out of everybody in her life. Not a stranger but her best friend if it were a female maybe she wouldn't stress so much. But then again that would be to easy and her life was anything but easy. And her luck was nothing short of constant disaster. Okay she thought she would just go over the damn list to be sure for the last time. To the question she kept trying to not really admit to, was she really in love for sure?. And was it with her best friend out of all people. "Okay here we go the list she thought out loud". Was he always on her mind, answer yes. Even when she didn't mean him to be?, answer yes. Did everything seem empty without him there?, answer yes. Was she happy with him always around her?, answer yes. Did she get the constant flutter of butterflies from the first sight of him?, yes. Did she get the sweaty palms when he spoke?, answer yes. Did she get dizzy when he touched her?, answer yes. Did her heart always feel like it would bust through her chest cavity when he held her at night?, hell yes. Did he look good when he took off the suite? Hell to the yeah. That body of his was crazy for fighting crime. Well that was it, it was official she was in love with Terry McGinnis. But how and when did this happen. It had to sneak up on her, there was no other explanation for it. They had been friends all their lives and spent so m time together. Then Max had another thought maybe that was it, they were getting older. Her and Terry weren't kids or teenager's anymore. They were 23 and maturing of course things weren't gonna stay the same forever right?. But most of the things between them were the same. So maybe it was more than that and Max really wish that getting older could have been the only reason. But it wasn't and it was just that simple. She dated other guys and they all turned out to be dregs in some way or another. And yet Terry was there by her side through everyone of them. Especially Nick who thought that he could put his hands on Max and walk away no karma intended. When Terry found out that he choked Max and pushed her down the stairs and twisted her ankle. Terry found him and punched him and then broke his leg. He ended up in a hospital bed right next to Max 20 minutes later. Terry even signed his caste to make sure he never forgot while he was healing Max had never seen Terry so mad before ever. Still something was always off, always missing. Max then decided she was never gonna date again cause she couldn't get it right. But now and for a while all this new feelings and emotions ran through her like rivers and waves of the ocean. Max knew she had to get a grasp on it all, and that this could happen. And Terry couldn't know no matter what, if she was freaking out. What the hell did she think Terry's reaction would be. "I'll just lock it away, all of it just lock it all away" Max thought. Being tired of all of this new found and recently admitted to situation and in general. Max cut off the tv and laid down and tried to go to sleep but couldn't. She was just too rattled cause of the thoughts in her mind running. From her self and Terry , the surface and now sleep. Max laid there for a while until she just couldn't take it anymore, so she let it out. Max began to cry and as her tears stained her pillow the feelings only grew more intense. Suddenly Max heard the door knob raddled from someone with a key. And Max knew who that someone who had a key was. She jumped up and panicked whipping her tears away she realized. She had been so round up by her new discovery, that she totally for got about the possibility of Terry showing up tonight. Max ran to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. So the evidence wouldn't be clear as day to Terry he would surely freak if he knew she was crying. Max wasn't sure if he found out that the reason was part of the cause, which was related to him what he would do. Could Terry just be crazy enough to break his own leg this time. Max wasn't sure and she damn sure wasn't gonna find out. With that final thought Max walked slowly out of the bathroom and was met with Terry's back to her. Terry was taking off his jacket and and then his shirt. What a sight it was he was even sexier in the moonlight. It was like he had this glow of blue hue out lining his body figure, he was simply beautiful. That's it there were no other words to say. But Max was lost in a trance and missed when Terry noticed her starring until he spoke.

"Max are you okay."

"What, yeah, yeah I was just thinking you know."

"Oh yeah, really about what cause it looked to me like you were starring at me."

"What, no nothing like that I was just having this really swhay thought running through my brain. Pay me no never mind okay."

"Are you sure. It really looked like you were lost in thought. Is something wrong you know you can tell me anything Max and I won't judge."

"I know you never judge I'm fine Terry really. I'm just tired you know."

"I'm not surprise what with you pretty much running McGinnis-Wayne, McWayne, and Wayne Generations. How are you even able to move at all. You should be handcuffed to your bed and on strike by now. Wait isn't there another company I left out."

"Yeah WaynePowers."

"Oh right why do I keep forgetting that one."

"Because it's not WaynePowers anymore remember. You just can't help but remember it as such, which is why I can understand. Considering the events on which it originated from i.e being your dad."

"Yeah so what's the new name again."

"WayneNewPowers, your father Bruce changed the name because of your dad. And the copyright infringement rights of the name and organization it was associated with, i.e being Powers himself with his corrupted ass. I can't believe he is still alive, mark my words he's gonna glow to death you just watch."

"Maxie, Maxie, my Maxine come now it's time for you to go to bed. It's very clear you need sleep or as I like to call it coma toast time."

Terry walks Max to the bed and sits her down.

"All that damn radiation. He's such a stupid ass dreg. I hate to see people died but I'm tellin you that's one fucker I'm not gonna be sad to see go. I can't believe he thought he could just kill your father and get away with it. Green fucker, fake ass glow in the dark skeletor "

Terry undresses himself by taking off his pant's. Terry takes Max's socks off and lays her back.

"Ok now lay back and close your eyes."

"He's going to hell Ter I'm tellin you I know. I can feel it there is no way you can do all the bad's he done and have no punishment afterlife. I hope it's a radiation hell specially made just for him cause regular fire is just not gonna get it."

"Ok now's the time to close your mouth Max. It's ok."

"I mean it Ter no justice no, peace I just can't go to sleep-"

Terry quickly puts his hand over Max's mouth and whisper's in her ear.

"I love you Max but for the love of you and I please shut the fuck up, and let me hold you."

Max's eyes open as wide as they can go, and Terry then drops his hand from Max's mouth and places it around her waist. Then while holding Max from behind places his head on her neck. Max taps Terry's hand on her waist and asks.

"Can I get some water I'm dehydrated."

"I bet and no you can't. I will only let you go to go to the bathroom."

"What Ter, I'm thirsty."

"You are."

"Yes Ter please I promise I won't trip for the rest of the night."

"Ok but I'll get it for you."

"Fair enough."

"When do you want it."

"Now."

"Okay."

Terry turned Max around and as he wrapped his arms back around her. He without hesitation kissed her. Max couldn't even register the thought of the act of what Terry was doing to her. Were they kissing and most importantly was Terry kissing her? What the hell was happening and damn if it didn't feel so damn good. Could Terry by some weird unexplainable reason know what she just figured out only a few moments ago tonight. His lips felt like soft and silky covered dipped in maple gazed syrup. The feeling was intoxicating almost overwhelming to begin with. This was too soon to be happening at all in the first place. So Max let the kiss happen, and let herself feel everything in the process. Terry's lips moved one one with hers smooth and effortlessly. His top lip glided with Max's bottom lip. Taking in the fullness of Max's voluptuous bottom lip, Terry sucked gently and then ran his tongue along. Once again Terry did the same with Max's top lip as the bottom smooth and easy. Terry then pulled back and began to close his mouth some. Max took note and followed and the two touched lips again lightly. It was like swimming in a pool covered with pure bliss. Like satin the kiss was incredible and flawless. Terry pulled away from the kiss and awaited for Max's response to the gesture he just placed upon her. With Terry's arm wrapped back around Max's waist. Max slowly tried to prevent the heavy breathing from occurring but it was already to late and Terry noticed. Terry placed the tip of his forehead to Max's forehead to put her at ease some.

"How do you feel"

"I said I was thirsty."

"I know and I hydrated you."

"Uh, uh, no, I asked for water and you gave me your personal saliva."

"I don't believe that's the complaint I received."

"Well that's kinda what I'm telling you now."

"Your body says otherwise."

"I, I, I Ter why did-"

"Goodnight Maxine."

"Goodnight Terrence."

Terry and Max were in bed and getting ready to drift of to sleep. And Max couldn't have been more clueless and more in love than she realize a while ago. Her head was spinning, eyes were dizzy, heart pounding through the front and bouncing off the back of her spine. Her ears were ringing hands sweating, and body shaking from his touch. And the kiss well it made breathing a problem. She would need water for eons to come. And the questions and confusion began to roll out of her brain. What was happening did Terry like her, or was it all a joke that meant nothing to him. Not now Max pounded into her mental voice she will worry and be obsessed in the morning. Now she would just relish in the mere fact that he was holding her face to face, head to head. And arms around her near naked body. This guy was the sexiest guy in Gotham day and night. He was also her best friend and batman, and now she'd fallen in love with and kissed tonight.

**A/N- Hope you guys liked if so then this may have some more chaps coming. They are already written but if u want them posted please give me some nice feedback lol :) more new fics on the way any day now sorry for the wait. Thanks for all of the amazing support and reviews :) Libra **


End file.
